Light emitting diode (LED) driver circuits are often called upon to drive a number of series connected strings of diodes simultaneously. The strings of diodes (or “LED channels”) may be operated in parallel, with a common voltage node supplying all of the strings. A DC-DC converter (e.g., a boost converter, a buck converter, etc.) may be employed by the LED driver circuit to maintain a regulated voltage level on the various LED channels during operation so that all LED channels have adequate operational power. Feedback from the LED channels may be used to control the DC-DC converter. To reduce unnecessary power consumption, it may be desirable to keep the regulated voltage level on the voltage node to a minimum or near minimum, while still providing adequate power to all channels.
Some LED driver circuits are only capable of driving LED channels that are relatively uniform. That is, the driver circuits are only capable of driving channels having the same number of LEDs and the same current levels. In addition, some driver circuits illuminate all driven LEDs at the same time using the same dimming duty cycle. These operational constraints simplify the design of the DC-DC converter associated with the LED driver circuit. Newer LED driver circuits are being proposed that will allow more complex illumination functionality. For example, some proposed designs may allow different numbers of diodes to be used within different LED channels. Some designs may also allow different dimming duty cycles to be specified for different LED channels. In addition, some proposed designs may allow different illumination phasing in different channels (i.e., the LEDs within different channels may be permitted to turn on at different times).
As will be appreciated, any increase in the functional complexity of LED driver circuits, and/or the circuitry they drive, can complicate the design of DC-DC converters and/or converter control circuitry for the drivers. Techniques and circuits are needed that are capable of providing DC-DC voltage conversion within LED driver circuits, and/or other similar circuits, that can support this increased complexity.